


Podfic - If You’ve Got a Degree (Chash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Series: Podfics of Heaven Help the Ones Who Know [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: Chash's summary:Since Murphy wasn't really planning on going to grad school, he also wasn't planning on leaving grad school, or having a career, or really anything about his future.Unfortunately, time keeps passing anyway, so he's graduating, and he needs to do something else with his life.





	Podfic - If You’ve Got a Degree (Chash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You've Got a Degree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026057) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Here we go, part 2!!! Again, I love this 'verse. Love and adoration for Chash for indulging my holiday fill request and creating this amazing followup.
> 
> I don't know if we can expect this quick a turnaround for podfics in the future, but I'm having fun recording them so far! Keep an eye out for more.
> 
> Finally, don't forget to go leave endless comments and kudos for Chash on the original fic!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1linYFI81tJ2ilTPsZuS2Crv595OulEhF/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
